


marshmallow salad

by polkaberry



Series: Dakotaverse [1]
Category: Diego Calls His Mom - SNL Sketch, Hamilton - Miranda, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaberry/pseuds/polkaberry
Summary: There's not much to do in North Dakota.This is a collection of moments wherein two people find ways to make it more exciting there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azrielen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielen/gifts).



Diego puts on a little weight after a few months living in the states. He doesn’t mind so much. He likes the look and feel of being able to truly fit into a pair of jeans. Preston’s never paid much attention to bigger guys, but he’s always seeing Diego’s thick thighs and wide hips and finding himself that he’s becoming sprung like a Slinky for his new body shape.

Diego had a hint of belly when he got to North Dakota, but Preston encouraged what little he does have. Preston introduced Diego to the marvels of pizza and hot wings and crappy American beer. Preston's would gaze at Diego’s little tummy or his hands would find a way to brush a hand across it at work or openly touch it while they were stargazing on the hood of his truck.

* * *

From Diego's journal:

_So, I have discovered something new about Preston, as well as myself. Living in America and eating like they do has caused me to put on a little weight. I do not mind it so much, but Preston doesn’t mind it so much more. He is always finding a way to touch my stomach, or my hips, or my thighs. I always pictured Americans as being skinny and liking other skinny people; I was not expecting my skinny American man to like me at all, but he does and now it seems he likes me more now that I have a little more to squeeze, in his words._

* * *

Once a week, Preston will bring home a bag of cream puffs from the doughnut shop down the road. “Cream puffs for my cream puff,” he’ll murmur into Diego’s ear before feeding him one.

* * *

Diego really should buy new clothes but wearing the slightly tight ones gets such a rise out of Preston. Diego will occasionally buy undershirts that are one size too small. Diego can’t bring himself to get rid of his favorite pair of khakis that are starting to stretch at the seams around his thighs.

* * *

Putting on a little extra weight does wonders for Diego’s ass. Preston has run into walls and whatnot more than a few times because he was distracted by staring at it. Diego’s ass is a work of art and Preston is not shy about letting him know - he makes it a point to eat Diego out a little every time they fall into bed. He makes sure to leave Diego a squirming, squealing mess by means of using his mouth to wreck him good and proper. He gives Diego his full attention: legs hooked over his shoulders, tongue pointed and lapping at Diego, nose nudging against his balls.

* * *

When they have a few days free, Preston takes Diego on a road trip to every single Applebee's in North Dakota.

Diego never wants to see another plate of potato wedges in his life again.

* * *

Diego bakes three trays of peppermint dark chocolate brownies for the workplace Christmas party. All but five brownies are eaten and the remainder go home with he and Preston. That night, Diego rides Preston while wearing only a Santa hat and eating one of the brownies.

* * *

Diego makes homemade hot chocolate the next morning. He’s wearing his fuzziest robe and slipper socks, using the slickness of the socks to wriggle his way across the kitchen’s linoleum floor. Preston ambles in, making a beeline to Diego and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Mmm, mornin’, sugar.”

Diego giggles and leans back into Preston. “Morning to you too. Here, I made my special hot chocolate.”

“That smells delicious.” Preston’s hands slip into the front pockets of Diego’s robe, fingers flexing against soft fabric and the warm skin underneath. “I have a better plan for waking up this morning…”

“Preston!” Diego sounds scandalized. “We fucked, like, three hours ago. Take a break!”

* * *

Diego has such a filthy mouth in bed, a litany of ‘fucks’ and ‘please’ and ‘yes, more’ pouring out of him. Once in awhile, he’ll curse in both Spanish and English. Sometimes he’s in the mood to go bareback, begging for Preston to fill him to the brim with come. Preston will fuck Diego from behind when he wants this; a pillow under his hips to soften the impact as Preston fucks Diego into the mattress, hands grabbing and squeezing the ample fullness of his ass while he grinds into him, sweat dripping from his forehead with the intensity of the exertion of pushing into the squirming man underneath him.

Preston drops kisses onto Diego’s back and shoulders when he slows down, taking his time in getting him to the breaking point. He does this for a few minutes to get Diego to slow his breathing and heartbeat; it’s also good for just reveling in the feel of each other. Preston slowly starts to pick up the speed of his thrusting - he’s soon back to the state he was in before, hands roaming and grabbing at Diego while the sounds of slapping skin and the headboard tapping the wall fills the quiet room. Preston breaths through his nose and closes his eyes, senses going into overdrive as Diego tightens around his cock and starts to wail as he gets closer to coming. 

* * *

Preston’s really taken to having Diego ride him now. It gives him access to getting his hands on Diego’s hips and stomach, squeezing and pinching his skin with his fingers. Diego’s just as into it, sitting his weight on Preston’s hips, not moving a hair and tightening his muscles around Preston’s cock to keep it snug against his prostate.

Preston rolls the skin of Diego’s stomach between his fingers, dipping into the divot of his bellybutton and sliding down to curl around his cock. Diego whimpers, rocking his body back and forth. “Yeah, touch me, just like that. So good, Preston.” 

* * *

Springtime rolls around, the snow thaws, flowers start to appear. The warmer weather can only mean one thing: the return of casual nudist Diego.  He goes to bed nude, wakes up the same way. Lounging on the sofa, bookmark resting on his thigh and reading when Preston comes home from work.

Preston obviously doesn’t mind but sometimes he’ll ask Diego to at least use a throw blanket on the chillier days.

-

Preston maneuvers his way underneath that throw blanket one lazy afternoon. He presses his forehead against Diego’s stomach as he takes his cock all the way into his mouth, swallows around the head that’s touching the back of his throat. Diego cries out, pulls on Preston’s hair.

* * *

Preston and Diego spend a weekend at Preston’s family’s ranch. They sneak away for a picnic in the wildflowers: all Diego can think of is the cover of a romance novel with the way Preston’s hair is blowing in the breeze. Diego undoes the top buttons of Preston’s shirt and pretends to swoon and faint onto the blanket spread out underneath him.

Preston laughs and leans down for a kiss. “Oh no, my damsel appears to be in distress.”

Diego took a deep breath, his chest pushing outwards. “Perhaps you should loosen my laces, cowboy.”

Clothes are removed in a hurry. Diego keeps his eyes on Preston’s, not sure where his sky blue ended and Dakota sky blue began. He cried Preston’s name into the wide open space, disturbing a flock of birds in a nearby tree so much that they flew out.

After, Preston scatters wildflowers throughout Diego’s hair before pressing a kiss to his ear. Diego curls into Preston, resting his head on his chest, fingers tracing lazy patterns on his stomach.

* * *

Diego joins a loosely defined baseball team. It’s comprised of a couple of guys from work and their friends. Diego’s given second base duties; he’ll get to catch and throw the ball once in awhile, maybe go up to bat, but he’s content to just be on the field.

Diego purchases a pair of pinstriped baseball pants to give him a more authentic player feel. They are his size, and fit well - maybe too well. _They’re rather form-fitting,_ Diego thinks, turning halfway and looking at himself in the mirror. _Not a problem, at least they won’t fall off._

Preston comes to one of the weekend games and sat in the bleachers behind home base. When Diego went up to bat, Preston found himself looking at Diego’s legs in the baseball pants and was so distracted that he almost missed seeing Diego hit the ball and make a run to first base. Preston watched Diego as he ran, the pinstripes emphasizing his fuller hips and thighs; Preston gripped the edge of the bench, cheering Diego on loudly and cursing him internally. _Damn those pants._

-

After the game, Diego is showering at the apartment when Preston slides in behind him, pressing him into the tiled wall.

“Rounding third,” Preston whispers, grabbing Diego’s ass. “He’s really wanting to slide into home base.”

“Two balls and one strike,” Diego whispers in response.

Diego ends up on the bed wearing his baseball jersey while Preston fucks him from behind, one hand curved around the swell of his upper thigh and the other sliding across his stomach, pressing into the soft skin there.

* * *

“Do you really like me like this?” Diego asks Preston one morning, pushing the eggs around in the frying pan and turning over the frying bacon in the other pan.

“Like how?” Preston looks at Diego over the brim of his coffee cup.

“You know. Bigger. Not skinny anymore like when I met you.”

Preston frowned and pushed his chair back, got up and walked over to Diego. “I love you. You are the only thing that I want. Nothing will change that.” Preston kissed the top of Diego’s head before wrapping arms around him from behind. Diego smiled, leaned back into Preston’s touch as he looked out the window and watched the sun come up through the kitchen window.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This skit wouldn't stop buzzing my brain, so I did something about it.  
> 2) Hitting up all the Applebees' in North Dakota might be a real thing. http://checkerdandy.tumblr.com/post/151989105799  
> 3) This fic is my way of sending a happy birthday card to one of my all-time favorite people :D


End file.
